Night Terrors
by Lightningscar
Summary: AU Season 5."It will draw them here, like a beacon" and "You'll be surprised of what you have yet to see." Scott's reputaion has grown, but that might not be a good thing. Ruthless shadows stir, and Scott will be put to the test when he has to navigate the path between ally and foe in an attempt to protect his pack from a conflict that threatens them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have watched Teen Wolf seasons 1-4 once, and have just gotten to season 3A again. Therefore, I can't say I got the Teen Wolf characters down to the T, especially their humor, but I will try my best.**

**To be honest, I don't know why I'm starting this, but since a review on another werewolf story of mine, this idea has been bugging me, taking away focus from my primary story. So in an attempt to get it to shut up so I can focus on my primary fanfic and other aspects of my life, I will now post the first chapter of this story. Expect extreme slow updates (unless it remains just an oneshot) as this just will be a relaxing story for me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

Chapter 1: The Quiet After and Before the Storm

The rain fell against the roof and windows of the McCall house, the sound doing nothing to soothe the wrecked nerves of the teenager currently lying in bed, trying his best to fall asleep. The teenager's name: Liam Dunbar.

Liam, fifteen years old, and newly turned werewolf, was bunking over at his Alpha's, Scott McCall, having just returned from a rescue mission in Mexico… and being yelled at by Coach Finstock. The reason for Liam to sleep at Scott's place: His mum and stepdad was out of town, leaving him alone in the house. They had not been happy about him going to Mexico, grounding him for a week and taking away his play station. They had also given him some rather incredulous and suspicious looks when he had tried explaining, or rather, giving them the same story as he had given Coach, but seeing how they had to go on that conference in New York and wasn't due to return for a few days, they had agreed he could sleep at a friend's.

Normally, Liam would have asked to stay and sleep at Mason's, but his best friend was still rather shaken after his and Lydia's run in with the Berserker, so Liam decided it would be better to give his friend a few days to calm down before he talked about just what and why those things had happened to him.

This left him with very few he could ask to sleepover at, but as it turned out, he didn't have to. Scott had called and invited him over to Scott and Stiles' movie night. Liam didn't know if Mason had run his mouth, but he had hastily agreed to coming over, having packed a bag before actually knowing where he was going to spend the next few nights.

Liam sighed as he turned over, clutching the duvet to his chest. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was scared. Scared of the dark around him. There had been no problem during the movies, despite there being a few horror movies in between, but now, lying on the guest bed Scott had set up in his bedroom, as Stiles was snoring away in the guestroom, fear was gripping at him again.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them: The Berserkers and Peter Hale, who had showed his true colours in the darkness of a city ruin; monsters that, until recently, had only existed in his comic books, movies and games. Monsters that now were part of the world he lived in. He shuddered. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over the monstrous look Peter had taken. Compared to him, Scott had looked almost human, if a bit hairy and having some severe tooth and nail problems. But Peter? He looked far more like the monster Liam pictured in his head every time the word 'werewolf' was mentioned.

The young teen turned onto his other side, looking out the window, trailing the raindrops running down the glass. He sighed. As every young boy before him, he had wished for special powers of some sort, to be able to make a difference. He had gotten his wish about special powers, alright. Along with a lot of nightmares and a feeling of uselessness.

He had gotten superhuman powers, but then, when push had come to show, it had proved not to be enough. The Berserkers had kicked his ass and Garett and some random guys had gotten the better of him, almost killing him. And then, Scott had gone off to fight more assassins while he had chickened out. An angry tear rolled down his cheek.

'I'm such a loser. Why… why can't I do anything right? I let my anger get the better of me at Devenford and mum had to pay for the repairs of that car. I wished I had superpowers, but when I get them, I chicken out. Scott… Scott went after almost getting killed… he… he… he is a hero… not… not like… me.'

"Liam? You okay?"

Liam let out a yelp and turned around. Scott was looking at him with curious and worried, if a bit sleepy eyes. Liam shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to wake you."

The older werewolf frowned slightly before leaving his bed and sitting down next to Liam as the younger boy sat up as well. Scott scrutinized Liam's face, taking note of the line down his cheek, obviously from a tear. He had heard his Beta's breathing quicken as he woke from a nightmare involving Peter winning their last fight. Heart hammering away in his chest, he had strained his ears to focus on slow rain outside, but instead, he had picked up on Liam's breathing and heartbeat, telling him something was wrong with the younger werewolf. Glancing at his alarm, barely taking notice of it saying it being 4-something in the morning, the Alpha squashed down his own problems and focused on Liam.

"Liam, you don't have to lie you know; something is obviously wrong. C'mon, you can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise."

Liam shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. Mostly because he was embarrassed, but also because he didn't want to burden Scott. Turning away from the Alpha, he mumbled out. "I don't want to talk about it."

The True Alpha tilted his head, looking at the back of his Beta and listening to the rain outside, the memory of a much worse darkness still fresh in his mind. The darkness… getting an idea of what was wrong, Scott considered his options carefully before speaking with a gentle voice.

"Liam… it's okay to be scared." The younger boy's intake of breath told Scott he had hit the nail on the head. "Liam… talk to me. Maybe I can help." Liam remained silent, causing Scott to let out a low sigh.

Just as he was about to get up, however, Liam let out a ragged breath. "When I close my eyes… I see them: Peter… the Berserkers… and I feel so useless." His breath shuddered. "I'm not like you, Scott. I'm not fearless like you… I'm not the hero that saves lives and I… I…"

Liam didn't get to say anything else as the Alpha's arms wound him, holding. Scott almost wanted to laugh. Him, fearless? He remembered all too well when he was first turned, Jackson as the Kanima, the Alpha pack and the Darach, not to mention the Nogitsune. He couldn't remember who had scared him more, but one fear stood clear to him: When the Dead Pool had been running, he had been scared witless at the prospect of failing his friends. And he still remembered all too clearly the fear of being too late to save Liam, or when Kate started turning him into a Berserker. Tightening his grip slightly, he spoke gently.

"Hey, whoever said I'm fearless? I'm not. Do you know how scared I was when Kate turned me into that thing? When Peter looked like he was about to go for you? Let me tell you, I was scared to death. As for not being a hero that saves lives… you saved me in Mexico, didn't you? I think that makes you a hero."

The younger boy didn't say anything at first, but Scott could feel him starting to relax. Giving Liam a soft squeeze and slowly lowering him back down into a lying position, Scott stood up and was about to go back to his bed, but the younger werewolf's soft and hesitant voice caused him to pause.

"Scott… do you… do you think you could leave the light on?"

The lacrosse captain turned around and looked at his Beta. He could see the hesitation and pleading in the young boy's eyes, fighting desperately against the humiliation and embarrassment burning on his face. Smiling gently, Scott nodded and turned on the lamp near his bed, and instantly took notice of the relief and gratitude spreading across Liam's face. "Thanks."

Scott just smiled. "Don't mention it. To be honest… you are handling this better than I would." He ruffled Liam's hair, snickering when Liam made a half-hearted attempt to swat at him. "Try to get some sleep. Got lacrosse practice tomorrow, and it won't be fun kicking your butt if you aren't at your best."

Liam snorted at the banter, but returned it. "Oh please. Last time was luck on your part, and you know it. Tomorrow I will be knocking your down on your ass, old man."

Scott smirked, playing affronted. "Old, am I? We will see about that, won't we?" He looked at his clock. "Better go to sleep. Good night Liam."

Liam yawned. "Good night Scott. And… thanks."

The younger werewolf felt drowsiness starting to get a solid grip on him. He tentatively closed his eyes, and for the first time in like what seemed ages, monsters didn't appear before his eyes. He opened his eyes again, looking towards his Alpha. Brett's words rang true: He was lucky to have Scott as his Alpha. Though, he could have done without seeing the older werewolf starting to drool in his sleep. Shaking his head in slight disbelief at Scott for having fallen asleep that quickly, and a little at himself, Liam looked at the alarm near Scott's bed, barely registering it telling him it was 5:01, before he closed his eyes again and falling into a peaceful sleep.

00000

The rain was slowing to a stop against his hood. He both hated and loved the rain. It reminded him of a time long gone filled with happiness, but also great turmoil, grief and rage. The rain also masked scents. It was very practical when sneaking in, but it also made it harder to track down his prey. It also made it harder to detect unwanted company. And especially one person and his companions would classify as unwanted company.

"Permission to speak, milord?"

He didn't turn his head to address the question, preferring to look over Beacon Hills from his vantage point on the edge of the cliff. "What is it?"

An audible gulp from behind and he has to keep from sneering at the nervous tone of the other man. "My lord, we are ready… but the werewolf… he got away."

The man snorted. "You waste my time with such news? It matters not. He has already served his purpose. I have no further use of him."

Another nervous gulp. "But my lord. Won't he run and warn the Alpha? And if he joins the pack, he will only add to the Alpha's power. Shouldn't we stop him?"

Still, he didn't turn around, preferring to look at the city cast into almost complete darkness, the light emitted by the streetlamps and larger buildings like the hospital being the only light to penetrate the darkness of the night. 'It looks so peaceful. Hard to believe this is the city Deucalion and his little pack ravaged in their fight against the Darach. Or that this town has seen the horrors of a Kanima or the randomness of a Nogitsune.'

Instead of voicing his musings, however, he spoke with boredom in his voice. "As I said, it matters not. One Beta more in his pack will not make any difference."

He almost prayed to the deities he stopped believing in so long ago when his subordinate spoke again. "What about the Ferals, my lord? They will be here soon as well."

For the first time since the other man started speaking, a frown crossed features. The Ferals… how he detested them. He would rather deal with a Nogitsune than those pains in the ass. That was one thing he and _Him_ had common… aside from wanting to kill each other, that is. Growing tired of the conversation, he answered curtly.

"The Ferals… them arriving here would be unfortunate. But they might serve as a suitable test for our target. If not… guess we came all the way here for nothing and that the rumours were exaggerated."

This time, more than a bit of curiosity entered the other man's voice. "My lord?"

He sighed at the other man's ignorance. "When Deucalion came to Beacon Hills with his little Alpha Pack, our target, Scott McCall, was the one left standing as the victor. Deucalion left without a pack. Two of them got killed, two of them were reduced to Omegas or Betas before one died and the other left as well. Since Scott McCall and his unusual pack defeated Deucalion, this True Alpha, Scott McCall, should be a suitable challenge. But first, we need to get his attention. And the best way to get the attention of an Alpha is to hurt his pack… physically and emotionally."

He fell silent for a few seconds, letting his words sink in. When the other man didn't speak up, he closed his eyes and spoke again, effectively silencing any further discussion. "You have your orders. Let the wolves of Beacon Hills know we are here."

The other man rose to his feet. "Yes milord, it will be done. Light the signal! Our lord has given the order!"

The leader didn't bother turning around to turn back around as voices echoed the command through the darkness of the forest. Minutes later, he felt heat starting to lick his back and he opened startling crimson eyes humming with power as countless shapes sped past him on both sides, jumping off the cliff as they made way for the city. His lips curled.

"Scott McCall… I look forward to testing you. To see if you are as good as I've heard. If you are… you will either help me or be destroyed. If not… I guess I will just kill you. But first… let me teach you about fear. You and your pack will come to fear the darkness of the night before the next full moon rises, I guarantee."

With that, he jumped, vanishing in the darkness of the night.

End chapter 1.

**AN: Well, guess I've found another thing I suck at… writing fluff. But after what happened to him throughout season 4, I think Liam deserved a little fluff, even something as crappy written as mine. **

**So, what do you think? Should I continue or just let it stay as an oneshot to get you ready for season 5?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin.

"You ready Liam?"

Liam smirked. "Do try and keep up. I would like getting a challenge for once."

"Cheeky brat." Scott grinned. It was good to see Liam being back to his usual self. When they had woken up that morning, Liam had thanked him once again for the comfort before timidly asking him not to tell anybody about his breakdown, which Scott had promised without hesitation. Now, after a long day with classes, they were facing off against one another on the lacrosse field, Coach Finstock yelling at Greenberg to run faster. "Ready when you are."

Grinning from ear to ear, Liam crouched down, staring intently at the ball between them. Then, he bolted forward, snatching it up with his staff. Scott tried blocking him, but he danced around the captain and scored. Grinning from ear to ear, Liam turned to Scott. "Getting slow Captain?"

Scott snorted. "Only in your mind. You just got lucky and…" He trailed off when he saw the look on Liam's face. "I'm sorry Liam… I didn't mean it like that."

Liam shook his head, staring at the top of the bleachers where Lydia sat with Mason and Malia. "Someone… someone was there."

The captain frowned even more, glancing at the direction of the bleachers and the woods behind. "I don't see anyone. Liam… are you okay?"

The younger werewolf took a shuddering breath, removing his helmet. "I… I'm not sure. Everything has been happening so fast… I don't know… maybe it was just the light… or maybe I'm just going crazy…"

Scott shook his head as his Beta slowly sat down. Removing his own helmet, he sat down next to the younger wolf. "You're not going crazy Liam… and you are handling this better than I did. Besides, someone being there one second and then being gone in the blink of an eye is perfectly normal in the world of supernatural."

Liam didn't look convinced. But before he could speak, another voice reached their ears. "McCall, Dunbar! Get your asses off the field!"

The team captain and his Beta looked over that Coach who looked rather agitated. 'Coach… hehe, I think I know how to make Liam smile. And it might be among the stupidest things I've ever done… not counting supernatural stupid anyway.'

Getting on his face, helmet in one hand and extending the other to Liam, the True Alpha had a hard time keeping the mischievous smile off his face. "Well Liam, you heard the Coach. Training is over."

The younger werewolf gave a confused frown. "What?"

Scott smiled. "Coach said we should our asses off. That means we don't have to train anymore, don't you agree?"

Catching on to Scott's line of thinking, Liam broke into a smile and he allowed the older werewolf to haul him to his feet. "Yeah, I agree."

With that they started walking towards the locker room, counting down in sync. "Five… four… three… two… and…" A sharp whistle reached their ears. "One."

"Dunbar, McCall! Where the hell are you going? Get your asses back on the field!"

Turning around, Scott smiled innocently at their coach. "But Coach, you said to get your asses off the field. Now you are telling us to get them back on the field."

The next minute of being yelled at by a very irate Coach Finstock was worth it in Scott's book, because he could see the mirth dancing in Liam's eyes and he himself was struggling to keep his laughter in check. As the coach left, another yelled at him.

"Scott! We might have a problem!"

Turning around, he saw Stiles running toward them at full speed. Allowing his friend to catch his breath, the True Alpha asked. "What's wrong?"

Stiles panted as he removed his own helmet and tossed it and is gloves to the grass. "A message… from dad. Saw it because I had to… visit… bathroom… ring of fire…"

Scott's face scrunched up in confusion. "Dude… I really didn't need to know your butt is on fire."

Stiles stared with his usual face saying 'Oh my god… you've got to be kidding me' Shaking his head a few times, he scrolled through the menus on his phone, finding the message. "Okay, how you got that into your head, I don't want to know. When I said a ring of fire, I meant it literally. And that isn't all. Here, look for yourself."

Scott stared at the message, or rather image, and he had to tighten his grip as to not dropping the phone. The image had clearly been taking from up high late last night, but what really drew his attention was the ring of fire… and the spiral symbol within it. "This can't be good."

Liam frowned. "I don't get it. Aside from property damage and the danger it might have caused… what is so bad about it?"

The two older teens shared a long, silently debating what to tell him. Scott, realizing that it would be far worse, and more dangerous, keeping Liam in the dark, answered in low voices, knowing that Malia would be listening in.

"Before I got bitten, the same kind of spiral had appeared in Beacon Hills… and I soon learned its meaning: It's the symbol used by werewolves for revenge."

Liam felt a tremor running down his spine. "Revenge for what… the Dead Pool?"

Stiles frowned. "Could be… but what I don't get is why they, whoever they are, are making it so big. The burned areal is almost one kilometre long. It's if they want to let every Hunter our there know." He glanced at Liam, then at Scott. "What's the plan, Scott?"

The alpha werewolf ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he looked around. They were only starting to recover from the aftermath of the Dead Pool and the Nogitsune, and now it seemed some other supernatural was about to go on a rampage. Lowering his voice as Coach was walking closer, the lacrosse captain whispered out.

"Stiles, see if you can get in touch with Derek and tell your dad. I will call Argent and Deaton." He turned to Liam. "Liam. Until your parents return, you will stay at my place." He turned towards Malia, who gave a slight nod to show she had been listening in. "Meeting at the clinic at eight o'clock."

The were-coyote nodded and leaned in to whisper in the ear of the Banshee while Mason looked on with slight interest. Frowning, Scott turned back to Liam. "Liam, get Mason to the clinic."

The younger werewolf nodded tightly, then frowned. "Am I the only one smelling blood?"

Scott frowned as well before expanding his sense of smell a bit. Sure enough, the tell-tale copper smell of blood hung in the air, though it was faint. But what made his frown deepen even more was the familiar scent mixing with it. It was scent of another werewolf, and a familiar one at that, but smelling him now made him both happy and fearful. As it was, however, before he could tell others about it, Coach's surprised voice rang over the field.

"Lahey! What are you doing here? Never mind, I'm just- someone, call an ambulance now!"

Scott and Stiles had spun on their heels at the name and was running towards their friend, now being gently lowered to the ground by the Coach, Liam hot on their heels as everyone flocked around the teacher and tall kid. Pushing aside another player, Liam knelt down beside his alpha, taking in the older teen's appearance, just to regret it a second later.

The older teen's pants and legs were torn wide open, his right leg showing signs of having been burned and the left of being cut. His jacket was in tatters, a deep gash running for his left hip to his right shoulder. The worst, however, was his face. His left side had clearly been burned by something, and three long lines, eerily similar to claw marks, ran down his right. Ignoring the shocked whispers around him, Liam glanced at his alpha, who was clutching the other boy's hand, a shocked and distraught look on his face.

"Scott… who is he?"

Scott opened his mouth. "He is a pa…" Catching himself, he changed it midsentence. "He is a friend." Clearing his voice as Stiles tried pushing the crowd away, he gently squeezed Isaac's left hand and placed one on his right. "Isaac… can you hear me? It's me… Scott. You're safe now… you are going to be alright."

At first, Isaac closed his eyes and flinched away from Scott's touch, but when the alpha took some of his pain away, he opened his eyes and spoke with a hoarse voice. "Scott… thank God… I found you… I'm not too late… to warn you…"

His voice stilled and his eyelids drifted shut. And had Scott not being able to feel his pulse and his pain, Scott would have thought Isaac was dead. Shifting his gaze towards his best friend, he saw the same trepidation in his whiskey-coloured eyes that he himself was feeling. A new killing spree was about to hit Beacon Hills.

00000

A blast of water hit the wall, punching right through. Next, a gust of wind threw tables and chairs across the room before the sound of clashing steel filled the warehouse. Looking from underneath his hood, he took in the two forms of the youngest of his group clashing against one another with knives. It was strange, really. He had seen a lot of things in his life, but the change in these two was remarkable. When he took them in, they were twelve years old and scared. Now, they were confident, at times even overconfident, fifteen years old with training in martial arts, weaponry and power few teens could imagine. Not nearly enough to challenge him or his second-in-command, much less _Him _or his right-hand, but enough to hold their own in most fights. As water met another gale of wind again, he felt another presence approaching from behind. Recognizing it as his lieutenant, he kept his gaze focused on the sparring teens.

"How did it go Nethan? Did you rescue the werewolf?"

Seemingly materializing out of the shadows, Nethan knelt. "Yes Lord Lysandiran."

He snorted. "Please, don't be so formal; you earned the right to forego that kind of formality some years ago." Turning his gaze to young man beside him, he spoke again. "So you rescued the werewolf named Isaac Lahey. And did he find this True Alpha I've heard so much about? This… Scott McCall?"

Nethan nodded as he rose to his feet, pushing back a strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail, revealing pale skin and crystal blue eyes. "Yes. Efreeta got a few good shots in on him… and me… but Lahey should live. And as you predicted, he led me straight to the True Alpha."

He nodded. "And?"

"He is young… around seventeen to eighteen years old. His pack counts at least one other werewolf, a human and a Thunder Kitsune. I sensed some other beings there, but I'm not sure what they were."

He sighed. "So… the True Alpha is a child with little to no experience with war. And more likely than not, his pack is a bunch of teenagers." He glanced at his second-in-command. "Something is bothering you."

Nethan gave a curt nod. "Yes. Your brother alerted every supernatural in Beacon Hills, and most likely in the rest of the world, that he is here. Supernaturals and Hunters alike are bound to come here in strength."

He let out a snort. "Satomi's pack is still recovering from the so-called assassin, and the Hales and Argents have decimated each other and are down to a few surviving members each." He tilted his head. "But that's not what is troubling you, is it?"

Nethan shook his head. "No. Scott McCall's beta… I'm not sure how, but somehow he was able to sense me."

At this, his eyebrows rose half an inch. "Really now… maybe there is hope for them yet then, if a Beta is able to sense you, my master of stealth. And they are going to need every ounce of power they have if they are going to stand even a chance against the Ferals and my brother and his associates." Turning back to the training between the two teens sparring, he spoke again. "Nethan… I want you to test this Scott McCall and this Beta who sensed you. Give them a little taste of what they will be up against."

Nethan nodded. "It will be done milord. Should I try to convince them to help us, or?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. First, we need to know how powerful they are and if they can be of any help… or how big a threat they could turn out to be."

Nethan nodded his understanding. "In case they join up with your brother."

He nodded "Indeed. If the True Alpha should team up with my brother, willingly or otherwise, I'll have no choice but to consider him an enemy… meaning I will have to deal with him and his pack accordingly… in other words, I will be forced to kill them." He glanced at Nethan. "You have your orders, Nethan. Go."

Nethan nodded. "Yes my Lord."

With that Nethan vanished into the shadows, just as the training fight came to an end at its five minutes and two seconds mark.

End chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all who have put this on their follows, favourite** **and dropped review to this little relaxing writing of mine **


End file.
